In the context of the present invention the term “party balloon” means a balloon intended only for decorative or play purposes. Such balloons are usually inflated by air or helium or by a mixture of these. When inflated by air they may be blown up directly by exhaled breath, or by means of a pump attached to the neck of the balloon or by temporary connection to a canister of compressed air, then sealed in a variety of known ways by knotting or other fastener devices. When inflated using helium, the neck is connected to a supply of the relevant compressed gas or mixture for a short period until the desired inflation size is obtained, then disconnected and fastened. Use of helium is increasingly common to obtain balloons for decorative purposes which float up in the air and can be retained by tethering to small weights or can be allowed to rise to ceiling height.
Balloons have previously been proposed which have an illumination device mounted therein, for example as disclosed in US2002/0164919, US2004/0127138 and WO 2005/103557.
An object of the present invention is to provide a cost-effective alternative which is also particularly simple to assemble during manufacture and particularly simple to use.
The invention provides a party balloon comprising an expansible membrane with an inlet port to allow entry of gas upon inflation and an illumination device mounted to the expansible membrane, characterised in that the illumination device has a projection whereby it is attached to the expansible membrane inside the balloon by a clip or O-ring fitted onto the projection from outside the balloon.
Preferably, the illumination device comprises a light emitting diode (LED) powered by at least one battery, and insulating material is initially located between the battery or batteries and the LED, said material being capable of being withdrawn from extending between the battery or batteries and the LED to light up the LED and the balloon.
In preferred embodiments of the present invention a strip of insulating material is initially located between the battery or batteries and the LED, said strip then being withdrawn from extending between the battery or batteries and the LED prior to or upon inflation of the balloon.
In alternative embodiments within the scope of the invention a region of the expansible membrane may be initially located between the battery or batteries and the LED such that said region is automatically withdrawn from extending between the battery or batteries and the LED upon inflation of the balloon. This is less favourable as location of the membrane region between the LED contacts during manufacture risks damage to the membrane.
The illumination device is mounted to the inside of the balloon for safety reasons, particularly to minimise detachment or malfunction, and for ergonomic and aesthetic reasons.
In preferred embodiments the strip of insulating material conveniently extends to be accessible at the inlet port, or extends through the inlet port so that it can easily be grasped and withdrawn from extending between the battery or batteries and the LED to light up the LED and the balloon. Preferably the strip has a region of enlarged width at its outer end which remains outside the inlet port (neck) of the balloon and provides a tab which can be readily grasped manually. However, in order to prevent inadvertent pulling out of the strip during transport and handling of the uninflated balloon prior to use, the strip preferably has a second region of enlarged width at a spacing from the first such region, the width of said second region being chosen so that it tends to remain inside the inlet port (neck) of the balloon, with the rim of the balloon membrane lodged between the respective enlarged width regions unless a significant force is used to pull the strip outwardly of the balloon.
In other embodiments the strip of insulating material may being connected to the membrane or to the inlet port in such a manner that said strip will be automatically withdrawn from extending between the battery or batteries and the LED upon inflation of the balloon.
The invention will be described further, by way of example by reference to the accompanying drawings, in which: